Together, Forever
Together, Forever is one of the multiple endings in the game ''Ib'' and is presumably an unfavorable ending, due to the fact that the Game Over music track plays upon the picture cue. This is, however, a good ending for Mary. This is one of the two endings that includes a picture, the other one being Promise of Reunion. Guide After arriving in the area with the Pink House, Ib should take the northern path to reach a white house in the next area. When Ib and Garry are inside, Ib should walk towards the Toy Box. Garry will then question about how it is rather big for it to be named a toy box but heard that there could be a key inside. However, he notes that he cannot see the bottom and wonders if a key is actually there. Mary will then appear behind the pair and push them into the box. When Ib gets up and assesses the situation, she will notice that her rose is gone and Garry is missing. Ib should walk around the room to find Garry. Once Ib finds Garry, he will state that he hit his head and get up. He will then ask Ib if she is OK. Ib must answer, "I'm fine..." Garry notes that Mary pushed them in but dismisses it, as looking for the key is more important. However, he notices that Ib looks pale and asks if she really is OK. Garry will then discover that Ib's rose is missing and will insist that they look for it. A Pink Key is in the room, south of where Garry was previously lying. Ib should pick up the Pink Key first. The screen will then scroll to show Mary, holding Ib's rose, talking to a Blue Doll. Mary will ask the doll if she could keep the rose before thanking it for its kindness. Garry will notice the situation and run towards Mary. She will react by asking them if they have found what they were looking for and also mention her new "present." Garry will tell Mary that the red rose belongs to Ib and will ask her to return it. Ib must agree with Garry by saying "Yes." Mary will retaliate by asking for a trade, offering Ib's rose for Garry's rose under the claim that she loves red; but she loves blue even more. Ib must respond with "Garry....." Garry decides that he can't refuse and exchanges his rose for Ib's. When the Blue Rose is in Mary's hands, Mary will run away, laughing. Garry ignores this and walks towards Ib to give her rose back. Ib will then have the option to ask Garry if he is mad, to apologize, or to thank him. Garry will assure Ib that she did not do anything wrong and state that they will have to catch Mary to take his rose back. The room will then shake, and animated dolls will start to chase Ib in an attempt to kill her. Ib should make her way to the stairs and escape. After Ib climbs up the stairs, she can hear Mary saying something about blue petals. Garry will then encourage Ib to go on without him, apologizing and assuring her that he will come to her aid when she needs him. When Ib reaches the next room, Mary can be seen plucking petals off of Garry's rose. Once Mary is finished, she will run away. When Ib returns to Garry, he can be found lying against the wall. Upon inspecting him, Ib will describe Garry as "sleeping" and have the option to retrieve his lighter. However, she should not take it. Ib should return to the pink house and unlock the door with the Pink Key. The pink house will bring her back to the cursed art gallery. Ib should then head to the Fabricated World painting and jump into it. Ib will arrive at the Guertena Art Gallery and should make her way to the reception desk. There, she will encounter her parents, along with Mary. Mary, through her manipulations, has become Ib's "sister" after taking the place of Garry's existence. She will claim that she is hungry. Ib will rummage through her pocket and discover the Candy that Garry had given her. Mary will quickly snatch the candy and eat it, promptly disposing the wrapper to prevent Ib from remembering Garry. The screen will then turn black as Mary asks Ib if they can play and be together forever. The screen then displays the name of the ending that has been obtained. Tips #Raise Garry's Doom Counter high enough to trigger the rose trade in the Toy Box, but not so high where he cannot recover from the Doll Room (should he fail). #When Garry dies, go straight down to the exit and jump through the painting. Trivia *The Game Over music track plays upon the picture cue of this ending. *This ending is one of two endings that includes a picture, the other one being Promise of Reunion. External Links *English Game Page Category:Endings Category:Guides Category:Main Endings